<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spy X Family Drabbles by Doginshoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734359">Spy X Family Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doginshoe/pseuds/Doginshoe'>Doginshoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPY x FAMILY (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doginshoe/pseuds/Doginshoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories based around the manga Spy X Family. Pairings, additional tags and other will be listed as more content is added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. School Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Anya x Damian<br/>Genre: Fluff <br/>Rating: General</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Anya was disappointed to learn that Damian Desmond lived in the Eden Academy dorms was an understatement. She had tried her hardest after these few long years to befriend the boy, not that it had particularly gone well, so that she could visit his house and help Papa in his goal for world peace. The weight of the world was resting on her small shoulders after all.</p><p>Yet, now as she stood outside the door after Mama had dropped her off and sent her on her way with a quick kiss and thoughts of she could justify breaking Desmond's fingers if he upset her, she couldn’t help but feel frustrated. Fate had given her a chance to save the world and help Papa that no longer involved long grueling hours of studying for Stella’s, and stupid Sy-on boy had ruined it.</p><p>She knocked on the door with a small closed fist, banging hard. Papa had told her it was polite to knock. Less suspicious and easy to check if anyone was home before a spy should start to pick a lock.</p><p>“Sy-on boy!” She shouted. “Open!” Her cheeks puffed as she listened to the muffled and annoyed thoughts of the young boy who was making his way to the door. If anyone had the right to be angry it was her. If he could just live with his father then she wouldn’t be stuck studying with Uncle Yuri every Sunday and forced to record Spy Wars because Papa said no cartoons until she finished her homework. Anya couldn’t be bothered. In all her hard work at the Academy she had only got three Stella’s and none of them had been from perfect test scores unlike Sy-on boys. It was all her spy training that had got her -</p><p>The door opened to reveal a disgruntled face. “What do you want?” His droopy eyes were narrowed, his lips turned down into an uneasy frown as he stared down at her - cheeks slightly flushed.</p><p>Anya didn’t budge as she ignored his usual rudeness, blank faced. “Project.”</p><p>“So? You really going to think I’m going to do a project with some loser like you?” He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door, giving her that stupid arrogant smile that she would like to punch off his face just like when she had first met him. Papa had said to be nice, but he made it hard. There was something about him that had Anya feeling slightly irked whenever she looked at him.</p><p>She blinked as he kept talking. “Please. Don’t give yourself any credit! You’ll only weigh me down.”</p><p>“But -” Anya looked past him, seeing the dorm behind him empty and she tightened her hands on the straps of her backpack. She knew he was expecting her, the thoughts betraying him as she saw how he had already set the table with snacks and a jug of milk. He was confusing, but it just made it easier as she shrugged. “If Sy-on boy is ok with failing. Fine.” She tried to turn around or attempted to, but his hand clamped on her shoulder and twisted her back around and into the large house.</p><p>“Let’s just get this over with.” He grumbled, Anya trailing behind with the hint of a smirk on her face as she dropped her school bag next to the chair of the dining room. Her legs dangled off the edge as she sat down, feet grazing the ground but not touching like the boy who sat across from her. His eyes turned down in annoyance at his pencil before flicking them up to the snacks set in front of them.</p><p>“Don’t think I set this out for you or anything. It was the house maid. She always does this.” A lie, but Anya chose to ignore it as he flicked his gaze back to her as he continued to speak. “Since I’m such a good host I’ll let you have some but only -”</p><p>Yet, Anya was already reaching, leaning across the table as she tried to grab hold of a cookie placed in the middle of the table. She looked over as he stopped talking, both their eyes wide as she slowly curled her greedy fingers around the treat set out for them.</p><p>“If you.. Finish your part.”</p><p>She didn’t waste any time as she pulled back, shoving the whole cookie into her mouth as he watched in shock. Anya tried to swallow it whole, but the tears formed in her eyes as she felt a burning dryness at the back of her throat. Her small hands grabbed at her neck as she tried to take a breath.</p><p>“Hey! I told you to not eat any yet-” His tone tried to sound angry, but his hands were rising in concern as he scooted closer to the girl whose face was turning redder by the second. “Are you.. Okay?”</p><p>Anya heaved forward, quickly chewing the cookie as she tried to swallow it all down. She didn’t think anything else was harder to eat than Mama’s cooking, but she must’ve been mistaken as she took in large gulps of air. Her eyes were watering, small tears building up in the corners of her eyes that threatened to fall as she looked back up at Damian.</p><p>“G-good…” She raised a shaky thumbs up at him.</p><p>His eyebrows drew in, but his lips were twisting into something indecipherable. His cheeks were flushing and Anya thought he looked a bit sweaty. This happened a lot with Sy-on boy. Sometimes he would get red and he would look even more stupid than usual. Even his thoughts were stupid as they clashed together and were practically unreadable to Anya as it fizzled so much inside his head.</p><p>Sometimes she thought he would explode, but it hasn't happened. Yet.</p><p>“You’re an idiot! Haven’t your parents ever taught you any manners, Commoner?” He was angry at her as he yelled. “I swear you’re just so… so -”</p><p>Cute.</p><p>Anya blinked before she looked down at her hands. “A spy... should always be polite.” Papa and Bondman were always nice. It’s why she had to be nice to Sy-on boy. If you’re polite then your target won’t expect a thing as you lowered their defences. Manners were in some situations, just like episode 35, the most important part of a spy’s mission.</p><p>She tightened her hands into fists before she looked up, her eyes sparking with new determination as she cut the boy sitting next to her up with her hard stare. “I am sorry for eating your cookie, Sy-on Boy!” She leaned in, her expression deadly serious as she reached out and cupped his face. This was just like what Bondman did to the princess in Spy Wars when she told him the passwords to her father's vaults.</p><p>“Please forgive me… Sweetheart.”</p><p>He said nothing as Anya continued to hold his cheek, her eyes were stuck to his as she then did the next move. Awkwardly she moved her thumb across his freckled cheek. This was it. She had him. He would be dying to have her over his real house now. Maybe he would invite her over during the break and she could bring Bond? As well as Papa of course.</p><p>Yet, as Damian’s mouth parted, Anya’s eyes practically shining as she had to hold in the smirk that was threatening to pull up on her lips, his face burned into a bright shade of crimson.</p><p>“Get off of me!” He screamed as he threw her hand off his face. “What’re you… How could you even think…” Damian’s eyes were blown wide, his hands shaking as he stared at her incredulously. “Get out! Get out now!”</p><p>“But Sy-on boy -”</p><p>“No!” He stood up abruptly, pushing her out of her seat as he grabbed her bag. Anya didn’t have a choice as he grabbed onto her arm and dragged her to the door, swinging it open as he pushed her out the door. “I never want to see you here again.”</p><p>“But -”</p><p>“Get out of here Ugly!” He threw her bag into her awaiting hands, barely catching it as she fumbled on his front step. Without another word he slammed the door shut on her face and Anya could only stare at the place he had been as she tried to process what she had done. She had done everything that Bondman had done… Where had she gone wrong with Sy-on boy?</p><p><br/>Anya groaned. World peace really was doomed now... Not to mention they didn’t get any work done on the project.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Anya x Damian<br/>Genre: Fluff<br/>Rating: General</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If two plus two is four... And then I can carry the one and... nine multiplied by ten...</em>
</p><p>Anya sighed, her face falling further into her hands as she stared at Damian work. Her elbows were propped up on the table and she let the tips of her shoes rest against the floor lazily - her own work forgotten and pencil rolled away from her blank paper. He hadn't noticed her gaze as his lips pursed and brows pinched together whilst he worked. Damian was studying hard on their maths homework, completely absorbed as he wrote furiously on his page, which Anya should’ve been doing as well but...</p><p>
  <em>Exactly! That’s it. If I can just divide the whole sum by...</em>
</p><p>The boy’s thoughts across from her were too distracting. At first she was just trying to get the answers for their work packet, too tired from following Pa on his last mission the night before to get through the question sheet. Though, his voice... It was much softer than the one he used when he spoke to her.</p><p>
  <em>Think, Damian... You can do this.</em>
</p><p>Anya blinked slowly, letting her eyes close as she focused on the mumbling from his thoughts that soothed her. There was a few times that he stumbled, hazing over as he pulled different methods through his head to find the solution to the next problem, but he soon worked it out - following along to the next and then the next. It was relaxing when he wasn’t yelling. His mind completely at ease whilst he studied and Anya had never listened to a more clear voice, the noise from the outside world fading as she just listened to his thoughts alone.</p><p>
  <em>Last question.. Long division..</em>
</p><p>Her eyes were completely closed now. If Sy-on boy spoke to her like this normally then she might find it a lot easier to be his friend. The calm tone causing the lack of sleep to wash over her as her head dropped further into her hands. Her lips quirked up into a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Then the answer should be.. 12!</em>
</p><p>This was nice.</p><p>She didn’t notice when she couldn’t hear anything else, her mind completely closing off as she slipped further down into the table till her cheek was flush against her arm, now completely resting. Anya was just so tired and she could feel the weight settle as she slipped into a nap. She was too far gone when the blanket was slipped over her shoulders, or when a hand smoothed her pink hair behind her ear. She sniffled, but only a hum left her lips as she felt... comfortable.</p><p>
  <em>Tch, Such an idiot... Sleeping before the test.</em>
</p><p>She supposed she shouldn’t follow Pa on missions anymore on a school night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Spy's Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Twilight x Yor<br/>Genre: Fluff<br/>Rating: General</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loid’s eye twitched as he heard the creak of the bed in the “spare room” and then the soft pads of feet on the floor as the door squeaked open.</p><p>The agent couldn’t believe his predicament as he rolled over, letting his eyes meet the back of Yor’s head as she slept on the other side of the bed. He sighed as watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, his supposed wife completely asleep.</p><p>It was just his luck that Yuri had asked to stay for the weekend with him and his family. Yor’s brother yapping on the other end of the phone as he asked his sister if it would be ok if he had come over. She had looked at him, her eyes searching him for what she should do and Loid had simply nodded. Families did open their home to relatives after all, and the uncle had begged that he maximise his time with Anya as he finally got time away from the office.</p><p>He stretched his arm out, grabbing onto his fake wife’s side and pulling himself closer to her as the footsteps resounded in the hallway.</p><p>The spy didn’t believe it one bit. He knew that Yuri was trying to catch them out, to try and prove that their was something up with their marriage. Loid wouldn’t let that happen though, he had worked for too hard on this mission and he wouldn’t let some overdramatic brother ruin it now, and so he cuddled closer to Yor. The woman squirmed a bit in his grasp as he tightened his hold around her waist and pushed his nose into her thick black hair.</p><p>She smelled sweet, her hair soft and tickling his cheeks as Loid pushed out a huff of air. He tried not to think about how warm she was or how nicely it was to have someone in his arms. It was just like all the other times he had faked a relationship. This meant nothing to him and he evened out his breathing even as his heart pumped a little faster in his chest.</p><p>He kept this thoughts directly on appearing to sleep as the footsteps finally stopped outside their door. The handle jiggled before it cracked open, light spilling from the hallway that they left on for Anya if she would have to get up to the find the bathroom in the middle of the night. Yuri poked his head through, checking on the married couple as they appeared to be asleep.</p><p>Loid peered one eye open, watching as Yor’s brother squinted his gaze and stared long and hard at the two of them. The agent knew what he was doing - checking to see if they really did sleep like a married couple and he made sure to squeeze Yor a little closer to him causing the woman to squirm slightly as her hand moved over his.</p><p>So warm, the thought rose up in his mind and he had to push it back down before he tried to pull his hand away from the contact.</p><p>Another moment passed and soon Yuri sighed, pulling the door closed with a quiet click as he walked back to the spare room. Loid listened, making sure that the man had truly gone back to sleep and he sighed as the footsteps faded back to where they had come from.</p><p>He moved then, slowly pulling himself out of Yor’s tighter than normal grasp. The agent was just about to pull himself back to his side of the bed when his wife stirred, rolling towards him as her hands blindly searched for him.</p><p>He sucked in a breath as her fingers latched onto his simple pyjama shirt and pulled herself firmly into his side. Her nose crinkled before she finally settled against his chest, breathing out a quiet murmur that only his trained hearing would’ve picked up.</p><p>“Stay... Loid..”</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise, his lips parting as he stared down at the woman who had locked him in her arms. Her brow was furrowed, mouth pouted as she continued to mumble in her sleep.</p><p>Loid smiled, his gaze softening. It was a small change. His lips only twisting up by a mere fraction as he stared down at his wife. Yet, he didn’t try to fight it as he pulled himself back down to her, his hand wrapping itself back around her waist. The agent tucked her head underneath his chin and closed his eyes, a feeling spreading through his chest that he couldn’t quite describe.</p><p><em>Just for the mission</em>, he thought as his breathing evened out and he rubbed small circles against her lower back.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, only for the mission.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>